Goodnight Scully
by Divalicious Pink
Summary: Mulder has to face the fact that Scully is gone


Goodnight Scully  
  
It was a dark and cold night Scully was on her way home when all of sudden out of no where an oncoming car was approaching on the wrong side of the street. Scully tried to swerve to miss the car but instead she hit a telephone poll. As she was unconscious and didn't know what was happening around her. Someone saw what happened and called an ambulance and police. As she went to go help Scully she had found her badge and coat. She read the badge that said, "Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully" She said to herself, "Oh my god Dana!" She said that because she knew her it was her best friend Tiffany. She didn't know it was she because her face was all covered in blood. As she got her out of the car she took Scully's cell phone and called Mulder. The phone rang and Mulder answered. "Hello!" he said. Tiffany replied, "Mulder there's been an accident." Mulder replied, "What? Who is this?" "Its Tiffany." Tiffany said, "Scully has been in an accident and she's hurt really bad. There was an oncoming car going the wrong way and Scully tried to swerve to miss it but instead she hit a telephone poll." Mulder replied, "Oh No Scully! I'll be there right away!" Tiffany replied " Hurry you don't have much time and I don't know what to do. I called an ambulance but they haven't got here yet." "I'm on my way right now." Mulder said before he slammed the phone down to leave.  
  
30 minutes later Mulder showed up and the ambulance were already there. "Scully, can u hear me, Scully" Mulder yelled. "Oh God why did this have to happen. Why could it not have happened to me I don't understand? Why Scully she doesn't deserve to die. I wish I had told her I loved her a long time ago. Because you never know how much time you have left." Mulder cried. "Mulder, don't blame yourself its not your fault." Tiffany said. As the ambulance left Mulder followed them to the hospital. As they pulled up at the emergency room. Mulder pulled out his cell phone and called her mother to tell her what happened. As he was on the phone with her they took Scully to the CCU. When he got off the phone with her mother. He asked a nurse what was happening. She said that she was In Critical condition and that her heart is slowly beating. She said she would probably not make it through the night. Which right then that crushed to the tent of going insane. Scully meant everything to him. If something happened to her he'd probably either die or kill himself.   
  
He asked the nurse if he could go in and see her. She said, "Yes, but only for 15 minutes." As he went in there she was on a respirator. And barley breathing. He felt so hopeless. As he sat there he was telling her what happened. He said they got the man in custody and that he was drunk. And that he was at least going 80 mph. On the wrong side of the street. And also while he was sitting there he was telling her how much he loved her and to please don't die. Finally the nurse came in and said, "Sir, your time is up. I'll keep you up to date on how she is." Mulder said, "Thank you I'll stay in the waiting room."   
  
3:30 am  
Mulder was in the waiting room waiting on some news when all of a sudden he hears a code blue in room 1013, which was Scullys room. As he rushed in to see what was going on they were doing CPR and everything to save her. But it was to late they couldn't save her. Mulder ran in and said, "No don't give up Damnit do something. Please don't die Scully. Please I need you, Scully, I need you. I can't live without you!" But it was to late they marked the date of death at: July 12, 1999 at 3:35 am. As they put the sheet over her head. Mulder fell to his knees and cried and prayed to god why he took Scully and not him. Why could it not have been him? She didn't deserve to die she was a good person. After loosing his father, sister, and now Scully. I don't think he would live much longer. As he got up off the floor to tell Scully bye for the last time. He looked up to the sky and said, "Scully, I know you're in a better place. And I will miss you very much. I will keep you in my heart and in my dreams as long as I live." As he went into Scully's room he said, "Goodnight Scully." And left.   
  
July 14, 1999   
10:30 am   
Scully's funeral   
  
As Mulder walked up to the funeral home and saw Scully's mom he went up to her and said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Scully." She looked up at him crying and replied, "Mulder, You probably will miss her more than I will. You loved her so much you don't have to say you're sorry. You did everything a man can do for her you know that. Oh and Mulder I want you to have this." She told him to hold out his hand. He held it out she opened her hand and she handed him Scully's cross. As Mulder looked at the cross he looked up at Mrs. Scully and started to cry.  
  
As the funeral started they asked Mulder to go up and do a eulogy about Scully. As he went up this is what he said:  
  
Hi, My name is Mulder. I met Scully at the FBI when she was sent to debunk my work. We worked together for 6 years. She was the only person I trusted in my life. I didn't have anyone to trust until I met Scully. Even though she didn't believe anything I said she still put up with me. And I will miss her deeply. She meant everything to me. I will never forget her. I will miss her saying, "Mulder your crazy," or "Mulder what r we doing here," or "Mulder what are you implying." And I will miss her sweet smile. Her red hair. And her uncontrollably rationalism. And always her correcting me on my mistakes. And never say Goodbye, because they didn't go anywhere they'll still be in your heart, your soul, your thoughts, and dreams. Instead say Goodnight. Cause someday in time you will see them again. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
After that he went to sit down. And realized he will never see Scully again. After the funeral and the beareal he went home and thought I'm quitting the FBI. As he filled out his resignation. He wrote a story about Scully and him. The next day he went to her grave and dug a little hole and put it in there. And said to her, "Scully I love you with all my heart and this story will explain how much." And he got in his car and left and that's the last time he saw her.   



End file.
